


11th!Doctor x Reader: Writing About Romance

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance, TARDIS - Freeform, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What on Earth could the Doctor be writing about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th!Doctor x Reader: Writing About Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, I think this was my second DW fic. xoxo

“Doctor?” you called from one of the TARDIS hallways. You were lost, and didn’t know how to get back to the control room. “Doctor?” No answer came back. The TARDIS apparently didn’t like you for some reason. “Where’s the control room?” At this point you ended up talking to yourself, which happened often. You always seemed to get lost. You turned another corner. No Doctor. Finally, you found the right corner to turn and saw the familiar stairs that led to the console. You climbed them, but never saw the familiar purple coat that danced around the Doctor’s rushing figure. Instead, you saw him underneath the console, writing in what looked to be a diary. Sure, you’ve seen him try to cook and you’ve seen him attempt to paint, but you’ve never seen him write in something. It was something out of his character, something you never thought he’d be able to do without becoming annoyed. Sure, you were a Time Lord and understood, but this was something you couldn’t grasp.  
Slowly, you walked behind him, trying hard not to be noticed. Finally, you were close enough to see what he was writing. Luckily, he wrote in English, as you hadn’t learned Gallifreyan yet. His hand moved in flourishes, stopping for a moment after each sentence. You read it over.  
-“I’m going to do it today. I’m going to do it. I know she doesn’t know, but I’m going to tell her. I’m confident she’ll be okay with it. Maybe not, I don’t know. I can just casually mention it to her at some point. Just a casual, “Hey, did you know this?” Or maybe I can make it dramatic, love dramatic stuff. How about funny? Funny’s good.”-  
“Doctor?” you said. He jumped at the sound of your voice, almost dropping the book in his hands.  
“Ah!” he exclaimed, shutting the book and standing up to face you. “What?”  
“What were you writing?”  
“Ah, yes. I was, um, writing... a book about... romance... stuff.” His eyes were a bit wide as he moved his hands about nervously. He turned with a furrowed brow and made his way up the stairs. You followed, fixed on the problem at hand.  
“A book about romance stuff?” you repeated in a determined and questioning tone as you followed him. “What kind of romance stuff?”  
“Just, you know, stuff. About romance.”  
“Oh, yes. That’s very descriptive. Mind if you narrow that down?”  
"Well, it's got... kissing... stuff... and... romantic-y things."  
"Doctor, were you writing in a diary?" He blushed profusely for a moment before turning his face away.  
"Maybe..." he answered you quietly.  
"And what, pray tell, was this so called 'mention' thing that you were writing about?" you continued to question.  
"It was not anything about mentioning something! It was just... stuff."  
"Really, you are thick. Write in a different language if you don't want me to know."  
"That's not the point. It's a big, complicated thing in my head and I noticed that you feel a lot better when you write complicated stuff down, so I wanted to try it." It was quiet for a moment. "But it's not important. I have found the perfect place this time, I'm sure of it. Big planet, big stuff. This is really-"  
"Doctor," you interrupted. He stopped pushing buttons on the console and eyed you nervously. "Tell me."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's obvious that there's some sort of problem. I can feel it, Doctor, you know that." He took a deep breath and walked towards you slowly. You set your (E/C) eyes on his, waiting for the moment.  
"(Y/N), you know we've been traveling together for a long time," he started. "And we're also the same species. So... I really want to tell you this. I'm just going to say it. I really should, it's important that you know, not really, though. I guess it'll be a bit of a surprise when I say it, I'm not sure what you'll say. I-"  
"Doctor." He was up to your nose now, staring into your eyes. You sighed, feeling like he was going to tell you goodbye, that he didn't want you. He couldn't handle another Time Lord like yourself.  
Suddenly, his lips collided with yours like a supernova exploding, his hands resting on your waist. You were taken by surprise, no doubt, but you leaned into it, knowing full well that you felt the same way. You loved him from the first time you met him, and when he told you that you were a Time Lord, you were thrilled. You've wanted this for so long, so badly. He flicked his tongue against your bottom lip, hoping to gain entrance. You let him take control as your hands made their way to the back of his neck and hair.  
The TARDIS shook vigorously, causing the Doctor to fall forward onto you. You giggled, causing one to come from him. Soon, you both were trying to breath as you laughed on the floor together. After what seemed like ages, you both caught your breath. You turned on your side to face him.  
"Hey, Doctor?" you said, causing him to turn with a smile as his purple jacket hung halfway on his body. "Were you really writing romance stuff?"  
"Yes, but I got stuck," he replied. "I need inspiration. I don't know anything about romance stuff." You grinned even wider.  
"Why don't I help you with that?"


End file.
